Electronic authentication processes provide a convenient way to confirm information, such as an identity or that an individual has access to a bank account. However, pre-existing electronic authentication processes do not provide coverage for all users or scenarios. For example, an electronic authentication process for confirming that an individual has access to a bank account based on the individual's online banking information may only be successfully utilized by those individuals that utilize online banking and that are willing to provide the necessary online banking information.